Chocolate Heart
by 22Random Ninja22
Summary: Kendall on a sugar rush leads to pure madness. He is determine to get himself more candy without getting cought by his three best friends. While Logan, Carlos, and James try to stop him from having any and destroying the Palm Woods. Kendall with candy means another crazy day at the Palm Woods.
1. The pain of books

**Summary: Kendall on a sugar high is pure madness. He is determine to get himself more candy without getting cought by his three best friends. While Logan, Carlos, and James try to stop him from having any and destroying the palm woods or they will have to ( shudder ) work again. Kendall + candy = Another crazy day at the palm woods.**

"Kendall put it down, come on give it to me," Logan pleaded

Kendall just shook his head and held the bag closer to his body. He looked like he was willing to protect it with his life. This was going to be harder than Logan thought it would be.

"Come on Kendall you don't want to do that you know what happens." James all so tried, unsuccessfully. He didn't want a crazy Kendall running all over the place. It sure was funny but he always tended to make huge mess. Gustavo said they couldn't destroy anything else this week or they will have to work again.

He shuddered, just thinking about it, he hated working. That would just cause stress and that caused wrinkles. Then the next thing he knows his hair will be all messed up and that would be a disaster.

This time Kendall just stuffed it in his mouth and swallows it. Getting a crazed look and stuffed other, now a grin covering his face. Giggling he backed away from them getting closer to the door.

"Kendall give me the chocolate know," Logan insisted, "you know what happens, you are not supposed to have chocolate or any sweets."

"No Logie my candy," Kendall shook his head, giggling with a huge grin before eating another bar of chocolat, finally finishing his bag of candy.

Both Logan and James were worried, when this happens Kendall becomes …well… really weird. He becomes all loopy and crazy. Pretending he was Spiderman and then he really has a thing for rainbows after he had any kind of sweets.

"No more candy for you Kendall," James said

"Nooooo. I want candy and chocolate" Kendall pouted, "please, please. My tummy will be very happy with you"

"No"

"pleeeeeasee," Kendall begged, making it harder to deny him.

"NO! Kendall now….." before James could finish Kendall sprinted out of the room laughing loudly. Before he could make it out of the room he was tackled by Carlos who had hidden behind the door.

"Thanks Carlos." Both James and Logan were thankful for Carlos ability to appear out of nowhere, which they thought was really weird but now they were just greatfull. They really didn't want to chase Kendall through the Palm Woods.

"No problem but you guys owe me, you all know how much I love when Kendall his all high on sugar. He is so fun." Carlos said, successfully pinning Kendall down to the ground.

"Noooooo. Me want candy," Kendall's eyes becoming teary. All he wanted was more chocolates and cookies and rainbow ice cream, he suddenly started to cry. He won't get any unless he got out because his friends were meanies and wouldn't give him any candy.

Logan turned to James, whispering. "Give him some gum that might calm him down"

"Kendall do you want some gum here, we know how much you love it. Here have some, its your favorite."

"But its sugar free. I don't want it. I want sugar. Why won't you give me any? Do you hate me?" more tears fell, trying to put his best puppy dog face. He could compete against Katie and win. None of them could resist that face, it broke their heart.

"We don't hate you," All three answered at the same time.

"Then why don't you give me sugar." Then his face light up "No, I want a rainbow cookie. YUP, Kendall wants a rainbow cookie"

"Will give you one is you are a good boy, ok" Kendall nodded, smiling because he will get a cookie because he is a good boy.

"Ok now go sit down on your bed, ok," Logan asked talking to him like he was four, but Kendall's acts like he is four when he gets any candy at all.

He went and sat at his bed, jumping up and down, getting board right away

"We should take turns watching him 'till he crashes," Logan said running away, James fallowing not far behind, leaving Carlos with a crazy Kendall. They didn't want to be around Kendall when he has had any sugar, it was a disaster. He could usually drink a smoothie without getting this hyper but with chocolate or candy he get a hyper and wierd..

"Carlitos can we play a game. I want to play a game please, I'm so bored"

"Sure," Carlos hesitated, he was a little wary of Kendall. He could make great plans in an instant and if he wanted something he will try his hardest to get it. It would be even worse now that he was high on all that candy he had eaten earlier. Ignoring his thoughts he agreed it wouldn't hurt plus he was also bored.

"Let's play….. HIDDE AND SEAK." Kendall yelled, suddenly getting a plan to get out and get his other bag of candy hidden under his bed, which he just remembered he had hidden. Logan would have just taken it away and never had given it back be cause he was not nice and a meanie, "You count and I will hide. READY GO"

"ONE, TWO, THREE..." Kendall ran to Logan's room grabbing the biggest book out of the whole shelf, which was huge considering most of Logan's books had hundreds of pages. He grinned, this will work. He ran back to the room that Carlos was at still counting and climbed on top of the dresser, ready to give Carlos a big happy surprise.

"NINTEEN AND TWEENY, HERE I COME." Carlos opened his eyes expecting to see Kendall nowhere in sight. Not in front of him holding a book bigger that his head ready to swing it.

"Kendall what are you …" before he could finish he was whacked in the face, successfully knocking him out. He knew Logan's book only brought pain and missery to everyone he thought before passing out.

"I'm not Kendall. I am Spiderman!" he jumped down from the dresser and did a Spiderman pose. Running to his bed he got his bag full of candy and his Spiderman mask before running out of the apartment. Laughing and giggling, that boy sure loved to giggle.

Well this will be another strange day for everyone in the Palm Woods

* * *

**Please review if you liked it just a little but if you dont its ok.**

**Also tell me if I should make it slash or not. If so leave me a review of which paring you would like me to write. Might put up a poll. :D**


	2. Spiderman the rainbow hunter

**Chapter 2**

"Ugghh," Carlos moaned opening his eye. He was on the floor next to the huge book that Kendall had hit him over the head with. Stupid Logan and his stupid books. Why did he insist on reading those word pages that hardly anyone could understand? Then also why did the have to be sooo big they hurt like hell to be hit over the head with it, it causes anyone pain just to read it or when its used as a weapon on you.

Then he remembered who had hit him over the head with the book, Kendall. Then he looked around hoping that he was still in the apartment but he was nowhere in sight. Carlos just moaned and sighed, this was going to be long day. He liked when Kendall was all happy and random but after getting hit and knocked out he never wants him to eat any candy again.

He jumped up, Kendall couldn't have gone far, he couldn't have been knocked out more than a couple of minutes.

He ran out of the apartment searching for Kendall, he needed to find him before Logan and James came back. He got down to the lobby and almost ran into Camille, who was wearing a nice dress, probably for an audition.

"Hey Carlos, Have you seen Logan or Jo," she asked

"No but had you seen a crazy tall blond running searching for candy."

"Yeah! Kendall just ran pass me carrying this huge bag of candy wearing a Spiderman mask, mumbling about candy, rainbows, and shinny thing. That was really weird. Then when I called out his named he yelled, I'm not Kendall I am Spiderman the rainbow hunter, then ran away stopping in front of the door doing a Spiderman pose," Camille explained with a confused but also amused look.

"Yup that is him." At least he knew he was still in the palm woods, "You need to help me please. Kendall is on like a huge sugar high but then I was supposed to keep him in the apartment 'till he crashes but then he decided to hit me with a huge book. Then he ran out of the apartment, probably trying to get more candy. I can't let him break any thing or we will have to work again and pay for every thing we have broken," Carlos explained, hoping she will help him.

"Sure," was Camille said, "he when running towards the park, but I cant help you right now I have to practice for roll." Carlos was already running out of the door before she could finish.

But with the great luck he had ran into James and Logan, who were eating ice cream, before he could make it to the park.

"Hey guy nice to see you here," he said trying to make a run for it but was stopped by James.

"Carlos were is Kendall. Your suppose to be watching him," James asked raising his eyebrows.

"Please Carlos tell me you didn't loose him," Logan begged

"No we were just ...Um ... Taking a walk. Yea." Carlos had never been a good liar.

"You did loose him, Carlos do you know what could happen if we loose Kendall, he will make us work again and now we have to find him," he yelled

"Don't yell at me it was also you fault you left me with him. It was also your fault for having such big books. If you didn't have those evil things he wouldn't have been able to knock me out."

"He hit you with a book" James laughed

"Those things hurt now I know why I hate reading books so much." Carlos protested

"Why weren't you wearing you helmet." James was surprised that he didn't have his prized possession on at the time

"Logan had took it because when were gong to have a photo shoot later in the day."

"Sorry 'bout that but we should really go look for Kendall and get him to the photo shoot before Gustavo kills us," Logan apologied and gave him his helmet back. It was urgent to find Kendall, thinking of all the mayhem Kendall could cause.

"Camille said she saw him running toward the park.'

"We should all check there and see if we find him or if anyone had seen him recently," Logan said

All three walked towards the park not knowing that a tall blond wearing a Spiderman mask was hiding behind a bush looking at Logan like a predator. He was smiling widely crouched down were he couldn't be seen, waiting for the right moment to pass. He wasn't exactly looking at Logan it was more what he was holding, a rainbow flavored ice cream.

As all three of them walked right in front of the bush Kendall had been hiding and stopped.

"I can't find him anywhere are you…" Logan was interrupted by a large figure tackling him to the ground to fast for any of them to react. A tall blond had tackled him, he looked like a mess with dirty cloth but the strangest of all was he was wearing a Spiderman mask.

"RAINBOW ICE CREAM," he yelled taking of his mask and licking Logan's face, probably from the ice cream that fell on his face, before grabbing his ice cream and taking off running. "THANKYOU FOR THE ICE CREAM," he yelled before turning the corner and disappearing.

Logan stunned, he looked like he couldn't believed what just happened.

"Did that really just happen or am I going as crazy as Kendall."

"I'm pretty sure that just happened," James responded before him and Carlos bursted into hysterical laughter.

"I cant believe he licked you " Carlos said before going into another round of loud laughter.

"We should probably go chase after him before he does that to anyone else," Logan said before standing up and running in the direction Kendall had headed to. Hoping they will forget this ever happened.

* * *

**Review and tell me what you think and wich parring I should wright about or is I should do any at all**


	3. The Revenge of the Skittles

**Finally chapter three. I will probabbly only update in the weekends since is till have school but here is the new chapter.**

**I want to thank TinyHandzRuleBD for suporting this story and reviewing. Your the best :D **

* * *

"Kendall don't lick that no come on you know it's bad," Logan said trying to stop Kendall from licking the metal poll. That kid with more candy just becomes crazier.

"But Logie its sooo shiny and pretty," Kendall insisted poking his tong out ready to lick the poll

"That doesn't mean you have to lick it." Logan grabbed him by the arm and dragged him away as Carlos and James jogged up still laughing but went to hold him by the arms so he doesn't escape.

"No touchy I'm a good boy yes I am," Kendall said trying to get away

"You know you weren't you tacked me and hit Carlos with a book"

"But that wasn't me," Kendall insisted, "it was my evil twin that goes by Spiderman the rainbow hunter"

"We all know it was you now come on."

"Nooo please."

"Come on lets get you inside before you destroy anything," James said mad at him. Now his hair isn't perfect and that means bad thing, his hair is supposed to be perfect.

"But the inside is soooo boring. Let's play something, what about tag" Kendall suggested as both Carlos and James walked inside of the lobby holding him by the arms.

"No."

"Yes." he tried to James his best puppy dog eyes, well as good as you could being dragged by two boys

"Kendall," he warned

"Just listen to James and he will give you a cookie," Carlos said

"Yeah coooookie soooooooo goooooooood," Kendall giggled "Imagine if their were spaceship cookies and they shot chocolate chips. That would be awesome.

"Ok I'm not going to ask," Logan said confuse and bewildered by what he was saying

"Then they would be rainbows that would taste like skittles and then everyone would be nice and not grumpy like you Logie. Why so grumpy?"

"Kendall you can't taste a rainbow"

"Sure you can."

"Ummm no you can't Kendall." Now Logan was seriously worried about him.

"Then why do my skittles say 'taste the rainbow', see right there." Kendall pointed bringing the bag of skittles out pointing at.

Logan was going to reply but as they were going into the lobby, Kendall saw one of him enemies, Jett. What he did next was the most surprising.

"Taste the freaked rainbow,"Kendall yelled as he got his arm free from Carlos and James grasp. Before he could go running away again they jumped and held on to him.

Kendall just groaned, that didn't was hoping it did. He wanted them to let go, so he could get more chocolate, just thinking about it made his mouth water.

"Please let me go," Kendall whimpered in a small child like voice, widening his eyes and pouting. He looked so adorable it was so hard for them to say no but sadly out of all three of them Logan was the only able to resist that look

"No Kendall, now tell me why you did that," Logan said humor in his voice. He knew Jett had it coming but he didn't expect Kendall to throw the candy at him.

"Well I once read a quote that goes like this, if life gives you skittles throw them at people you hate and say taste the freaking rainbow," Kendall said like it was suppose to explain everything

Logan just sighed, what is he going to do with him.

Carlos and James face is red as a cherry because of how hard it was for them to stop from laughing again.

"Let's go inside before Bitters come in here and find Kendall hitting someone else with skittles or any other kind of candy." Logan always being the responsible one.

"Kendall you gong to be the death of us" James said

"B-but I don't want you too die I would miss you sooo much Jamie. I don't want it to be my fault. Nooooo don't leave me" Kendall stuttered, which he never dose unless he is really upset.

"No, no I'm not going anywhere see I'm right here" he pointed at himself trying to make him happy again. Having an overly happy Kendall high on candy is much better than having him sad.

'Hey Kendall if you come with us into the apartment we will let you watch Spiderman. When know how much you love him come on." Carlos sure knew what to say because Kendall broke into a huge smile and ran in the direction of the apartment, breaking out of his and James grip.

Running after him, ignoring all the stares, they sighed at least they didn't have to drag him kicking and screaming. They could see it was coming.

* * *

**Sorry this chapter is bad but im so tired. On friday i didn't get home 'till 12 since there was a school dance, the dance was on a boat. The nex day i had to gat to a quinceañera. I didnt get home untill midnight and i didn't get cake. I was so sad. Also i still got school and a huge U.S. history map that has 50 steps.**

**On an other note I hope you liked this chapter. Leave me a review telling me ya think**

**- 22 random ninja 22**


	4. Clean The Elephant?

**Clean The Elephant? (I know its a strange chapter name but you will figure out why I named it like this :D)**

**Early update! For all of you, here is the 4th chapter of this story hopefully you like it. Also I want to give a shout out to**

_1234irrek, BlueberryNinja, BTR CARLOS LOVER, elephantsrule, NeonLovesYou, TinyHandzRuleBD, KendallMySpidermanInTheVans_ **all of you are awesome! Thank you for suporting this story :D**

* * *

Ok maybe it wasn't such a great idea to let Kendall watch Spiderman because now he is jumping all around the apartment. They must admit it's pretty funny watching jump around the room making Spiderman poses. Well until he tried to jump of the counter Logan had to step in. Logan, Logan always being the responsible one.

"Kendall get off the counter your going to hurt your head which isn't something we need right now." Logan seriously didn't want him to get and brain damage… Well at least any more from being pushed into walls from hockey he didnt want him to lose any more brain cells.

"I already told you I am not Kendall; I'm Spiderman the Rainbow Hunter. So let me search for the rainbow." He needed to get out of here so he could search for his rainbow. He was kind of sad that Logan's rainbow ice ceam was gone so fast. Now he had none left which made him anxious to find more.

"Their is no rainbow inside," he sighed, "now be quiet and go play with James and Carlos I'm trying to finish my math homework." Kendall was seriously getting on his nerves he needed to finish this. It seemed like his sugar high was going away but now he really pushy.

"But Logie they are watching TV I don't want to watch TV anymore." He asked them if they could put Spiderman 2 but they yelled at him and told him to go bug logan. So here he is.

"Well be quiet," Kendall walked over to see what he was doing and he says he was doing. He was trying to solve the perimeter of a circle, wich wasn't very hard for Logan.

"Look Logie it's a circle," he giggle, "circles circles crazy eights crazy eights. "**(1) **He did small circle movements with his finger then an eight .

"This is the third time I say this but do want to ask." For logan this day just became stranger and stranger

"Well it a circle see," he pointed at his paper, "and eights look like they are crazy they have a weird shape."

Logan couldn't keep it in any more he laughed so hard that he was clutching his side. From all the weird thing Kendall had done all day this is what had finally caused him to break and laugh harder than he ever had before.

Kendall pouted and walked away, maybe Carlos and James will be nicer to him.

He ran out of the kitchen hoping they will give him his cookie now. He had been a good boy and fallowed them into the apartment and watched his movie. Remembering the movie he brought out his Spiderman mask, he still needed to find his rainbow. He wasn't called Spiderman the Rainbow Hunter for nothing.

" Jamie, Carlitos can I have my cookie now," Kendall asked as he ran up to them jumping up and down

"Not right now" James answered still looking at the TV

"B-but you said would get a cookie," he was seriously upset if thet weren't going to give him his cookie and let him be all bord he needed to get out.

"Ask Logan," Carlos said

"But he is being mean," he answered as he sat down nex to them.

"Well maybe later."

"Please," he said getting an eraser that was in the small table. Now he really wanted his cookie and they wouldn't give it to him! He stated chewing on it, then he threw it at Carlos face, he needed his candy.

"Lets play a game, then you could give me a cookie."

"I don think so Kendall last time you hit me in t he head with a book"

"Sorry? But lets go rainbow hunting," he yelled getting excited. If he aggree they will let him go outside so he can get away.

"I don't think that is a good idea."

"Fine," he stomped away. Suddenly he remembered that Carlos always keeps drawer of candy in his room. He thinks no one knows about it but he dose. The good thing is that they both share a room so it wont look so suspicious.

Kendall ran out of the living room, not looking back. James and Carlos givivng him a strange look as her ran pass them. The bad thing is that he is going to have to sneak pass Logan to get into his and Carlos room.

He hid behind the counter but with the great luck he has he was caught by no one other than Logan

"Umm Kendall were are you going" Logan gave him a strange look, raising his eyebrow.

"I-i'm going to... um, clean the elephant. Yup! Clean the elephant." That was the first thing that came up to mind, but he really did have a elephant stuffed animal, Shhh just don't tell anyone.

Before Logan can answerer he ran into his room. James and Carlos ran up to Logan, looking at each other wide eyed, they ran towards the room kendall just ran into. They tried the lock, it was locked.

* * *

**(1) My best friend came up with that song during P.E. wich is wierd since their is no shapes or numbers involved in there. I would have thought it be during math but no.**

**So yea that was the 4th chapter. Kendall isn't as hyper because he dosen't his candy and he is all upset. This chapter didn't turn out like I expected to but I dont think its horrible just not the best (sigh).**

**Will kendall ever get his cookie? What do you think Kendall is doing in the room? What do you think will happen? **

**- 22 random ninja 22**


	5. The problem with the window

**The problem with the window. **

**I want to thank you all for reading.** _1234irrek, BlueberryNinja, BTR CARLOS LOVER, elephantsrule, NeonLovesYou, TinyHandzRuleBD, KendallMySpidermanInTheVans._** Im going to metion all of you untill this story ends. :)**** Also I want to thank **_Musiclove95x_** I wolud send you a PM thanking you but I can't so... Thank you for reviewing! :D**

******Here is the 5th chapter. Hope you like it :D **

* * *

"Oh god, what do you think he is doing in there." James asked the question they all were thinking. Whatever it was it couldn't be good at all.

They were all thinking of the worst that could happen. All the options were not good at all.

"I don't know but what I do know is that we need to get in there," Logan said. He was worried of what Kendall was doing in there. He usually wouldn't be so worried but the last time Kendall had been in a sugar high he had ended in the hospital, but that is another story to tell later.

"Why would he want to go in there anyways there is nothing in there he could eat." Carlos now looked guilty, he knew why Kendall ran in there. He knew he shouldn't have kept the candy in there but he couldn't help it. He didn't want to get up in the middle of the night when he woke up. He was to lazy to get up and go to the vending machine in the lobby

"Yea why would he," he cursed himself why couldn't he be any good at lying.

"Yea Carlos why would he?"Logan raised his eyebrow in a questioning manner. Why did he insist on keeping candy in his room? Logan knew that he had candy in there he had one caught with a big bag of candy; he never thought much of it. Now he regretted not confronting Carlos about that.

Carlos laughed nervously, "Oh I don't know," Both James and Logan gave him an expectant look.

"Ok, ok I have a candy in there," he gave in, he couldn't lie he really sucked at it. "I didn't know he knew were the drawer was or that he knew at all," he explained.

"Carlos! You know what happens when Kendall has any candy why, out of all things, have candy in there." Logan rubbed his tempels, he could feel the headache comimg. Then a crash was heard in the other side of the door. Oh yea it was defenatly comming.

"I'm sorry" he pouted, his eyes going wide. He had learned from the best to do the puppy eyes. He had to thank kendall and katie later, he reminded himself.

They both sighed. It was so hard for them to say no. Like it's hard for Logan to resist reading those death books and James looking at the mirror. They both couldn't help but forgive him, he may be the oldest but at times he acted like at little kid.

"Fine but you're going to have to get rid of it,." He grinned he knew they couldn't stay mad at him to long.

"I know, I know." He was just glad they were going to stop talking to him, he dosent like to feel lonely.

"Ok so how are we going to get in there" James asked, he loved Kendall like a brother but this was getting ridiculous he hadn't been able to fix his hair or even looked in his mirror at all.

"Kendall open the door, NOW!" He slammed his fist against the locked door, he better open or he is going to get it. Sadly the only reply he got was a loud crash.

"NO! Go away you meanie and for the last time I. Am. Not. Kendall. I'm Spiderman the rainbow hunter what do you not get." It really wasn't that hard. His name wasn't kendall he was Spiderman the Rainbow Hunter and he is in a mission to find his missing rainbow.

Kendall was obviously mad that they hadn't given him his well deserved cookie or that is how Kendall saw it. He did deserve his cookie who didn't love a crazy Kendall anyways... well other than James, Carlos, and Logan.

On one side of the door were the three boys stood they heard a louder crash, fallowed by giggling obviously made by the 16 year old on the other side of the door.

"Kendall if you don't open up the door Carlos will knock it down." There was more shuffling but no sound was made that showed any attempt of the door being open.

"Ken-" Logan stopped himself and sighed, "Spiderman the Rainbow Hunter you better open that dam door now."

"Umm no, didn't you here me I have to clean the elephant," Kendall said, "see, say hello Mr. Mac doodles.**(1)**

They heard an elephant sound from the other side of the door made by no one other than Kendall.

"We all know it just you stuffed animal," Logan yelled. They all knew he had the stuffed animal but they all had agreed not to mention it but right now they didn't care. They needed to get in there. Honestly the three boys were afraid of what lays on the other side of that locked door.

"No!" Kendall denied "I don't know what you are talking about Logie. I don't have a elephant stuffed animal."

"We all know you're lying so open the door now," Carlos yelled. He didn't want to get in any more trouble for having candy in his room.

There was no sound coming from the other side of the door. All movement heard from the other side of the close door had stopped. No sign of movement from the blond 16 year old was heard by the three boys.

The three boys looked at each other and started knocking on the door franticly. The thought of the worst that could happen which caused them to knock invent harder.

Sadly no sound came from the other side of the door. The door didn't open which caused them to worry. At least earlier they knew Kendall was fine and still in the room now they have no idea what happened to the youngest boy of the group.

Carlos, without being told, taped his helmet twice, which he had put on, and knocked the door down.

They didn't expect to see what was on the other side of the door. The room was completely deserted; there was no sign of Kendall. The shelves on Carlos side of the room were knocked down. All the things that had been inside the drawers were littering the floor, cloths pilled on the bed. Well actually that was already there but still the room was a mess.

The drawer that Carlos kept his candy at was obviously empty, candy wrappers littered the floor.

They looked around the room but still no sign of Kendall.

"Umm Carlos was the window open this morning?"

"No. why?" Logan didn't answer he just pointed to the open window on the other side of the room.

The three of them ran to the open window. Hopefully Kendall had better sense than jumping out of it because that would have been a nasty fall since they are on the second floor.

They got up to the window and looked down hoping he hadn't done what they where all thinking.

* * *

**(1) Hehe that is the name of my pillow pet, he is a panda not an elephant but it still works. My sister has a giraff, its name is danger giraff. I like mine better :P**

**Do you think kendall actually did jump? Is he ok or not? Will logan ever**** get**** a break? Will James get to fix his hair? Carlos.. umm go to the pool? Should I tell you what happend the last time?**

**Please review and tell me what you think, please!**

**- 22 random ninja 22**


	6. Are you Princess Peach?

**Are you Princess Peach?**

**well here is the 6th chapter. I really hope you like it. I want to say thank you to my Beta reader** _BlueberryNinja_**_. _Thank you soooo much_. _**

**_Also lets not forget about _**___TinyHandzRuleBD, Schmidtluver98, Pancho1993, Jayfeathers Stick, marykateluvsu, Lovin'It PJO HoO BTR, NeonLovesYou, ____1234irrek, BlueberryNinja, BTR CARLOS LOVER, elephantsrule,_ KendallMySpidermanInTheVans. **I want to say thank you. ****I think that is everyone but if I missed you, I'm sorry**

* * *

As they got closer they let out a sigh of relief. He still had jumped out the window but he had landed in the pool. That had been a close one he could had gotten seriously injured. It still must have hurt to have jumped from such a distance. Thankfully they were just on the second floor.

"He actually jumped! Like jumped out a window just to get away." Logan couldn't believe it at all. His best friend had just jumped a window. He could totally feel his headache getting worse; Kendall was going to be the death of him.

"You got to give it to him he is persistent," James said. He was not expecting that at all. Sure they have all done crazy things but jumping out a window two floors up and landing into the pool, well none of them would have done it. Kendal would be the last to try that, he had always been more mature, even if he was the youngest of the three.

"You aren't helping."

"Do you see him at all?" James ignored him and looked out the window.

The three boys looked out the window searching for their missing best friend. Kendall was at the corner of the pool eating a multi-colored ice cream. He had gotten hold of ice cream, and that wasn't a good sign at all. That meant that Kendall was not going to crash any time soon. He looked like was having the time of his life, as if he hadn't just jumped out of a window and landed in the pool. Sure he was soaking wet but he looked completely relaxed just sitting there, mocking them.

"I see him, let's go get him," James glared at Kendall; he must have not notice the intense glare because he didn't even turn. James still had plans and he hadn't even got to read his new Cuda magazine. If it wasn't for Kendall he would be doing better things, he thought.

" Logan can I get ice cream, how come Kendall gets some but I cant that just isn't fair." Carlos pouted, sure Kendall cant have ice cream but that doesn't mean he couldn't have any.

"Carlos really we are trying to get Kendall to stop eating candy. By you having any wouldn't make it any better"

"Please." Carlos pouted and put his best puppy eyes.

"Fine but I have to kill Kendall for teaching you how to give someone that look."

"yeahhhhh, I'm awesome." He seriously needed to thank Kendall and Katie, without them he would be lost.

"Shut up, we need to find Kendall," James said.

"Yeah pool time!" He was just glad they were out of the apartment, he had been in there to long and he was getting bored. Plus he had wanted to go this whole time just

They looked back out the window. The sight was not one they wanted to see. Kendall was holding a can up to his mouth, it wasn't just any kind it was a can of Red Bull. Kendall drinking that stuff was worse that his eating a full bag of candy.

He looked up at them and grinned.

"Please tell me he isn't drinking Red Bull, please" Logan begged, oh this was bad, really bad. This whole day couldn't have gotten any worse for the three boys.

"Yeah he has, what so bad about that?" Carlos didn't see why they were so worried it was just of can.

"Carlos! That makes him even worse. He isn't going to stop from now. We really need to get him, NOW!" Logan's face was as red as an apple; he just wanted this day to end. All he really wanted to do this day was finish reading his book or hang out at the pool.

Well he got his wish but it wasn't going to be as calm as he wanted it to be. When was it a calm day in the Palm Woods, really?

* * *

Jumping out the window really wasn't Kendall's best idea but on the bright side he got out. The fall wasn't so bad it was when he hit the water it had hurt, not much but it wasn't a walk in the park.

Once he got out of the pool soaking wet, not hat he really minded. It was another sunny day in California. He ignored all of the stares he was getting. He did just jumped into the pool out of nowhere; guess people aren't use to that.

He looked around searching for the one thing that he would jump out of a window for, his rainbow ice cream. He was a rainbow hunter but he couldn't find one so having a rainbow ice cream had to do for now.

He jogged up to the ice cream stand. There was a boy around his age with dark brown hair and hair.

"How may I help you?" The boy gave him a polite smile, the hesitation visible, guess he say the whole taste the rainbow thing.

Kendall gave him a large smile, "I want a….." he paused for dramatic effect "RAINBOW ICE CREAM!" He yelled startling the brown haired boy. Making him jump, definitely not making him fell safe to be near the rainbow loving boy.

"Sure." he scooped got two scoops of the multi flavored ice cream. He gave the blond boy a wary look as he got his ice cream. He fallowed the brown haired boys' hand as he scooped the ice cream, never loosing his focus. What made the boy worried was that he Kendall was licking his lips once every 5 seconds.

"That would be $2.00," he stuttered, worried of what the blond boys' next moves may be.

Sadly Kendall didn't have any money and he wasn't going to go back to the apartment to get money. He didn't want to get caught by his three best friends, so he did the first solution that popped into his mind. He tacked the poor boy, and then jumped up off him once he had successfully gotten him to the floor. He ran back toward the pool, their isn't a better place to eat his ice cream than at the Palm wood famous pool.

The unknown boy just groaned, he knew he shouldn't have taken this job. Their sure was a lot of weird people in this city; he should have gone to New York. So far he had gotten slapped by brown haired girl, now tackled by a strange blond boy, now he seriously was regretting getting this job.

* * *

Now that he has his rainbow ice cream he could finally relax. It didn't last long, someone caught his eye. Actually it wasn't someone it was what that someone was holding. The one thing that he love almost as much a rainbow ice cream and Spiderman it was red bull. It was right in front of him being held by no one other than Bitters.

He jumped out of the white beach chair he had been sitting on near the pool. He abandoned his already finished ice cream and ran towards the lobby.

He stood in front of the bitter man with a huge smile. Now that he thinks about it the name fits him perfectly. "What are you drinking." he gave Bitters a sweet smile, there were at least six cans set next to him.

He just points toward one of the cans uninterested, never looking away from his computer were he was playing a card game. From were Kendall's view he can't really tell which game it was but he could definitely tell it was card game.

"Can I have it?" Kendall said in a sweet voice. He was looking at bitters with an innocent look as if it meant nothing to him to have that can.

Bitters just nodded and waved him off, not knowing how much worse he made that day, at least fore the three boys.

"I will beat your sister one of these days, I will!" he yelled and stormed of leaving not just one can but at least five others. This has to be Kendall lucky day. Bitters must have betted with Katie again, might have something to do with cards since that was what he was playing earlier. An in his anger he must have forgotten the other cans of Red Bull.

"Thank you Katie," he said to no one.

He just remembered that Katie and his mom had left to go visit some family in Kansas. All that running away from his three best buds must have made him forget.

He grabbed the cans and ran out of the mostly empty lobby heading toward the pool. It was more crowded by teens now, who were either playing in the pool or sitting in the white beach chairs.

He headed toward an empty chair. From were he sat he could see the apartments open window, his three best friends heads sticking out. Kendall just sat there and looked up at them. He grabbed one of the unopened cans and drowned the drink.

Kendall looked back up to find his three best friends staring at him in horror. He just grinned and started bouncing on the white plastic chair, looking around for his rainbow. The green eyed boys break is over, now he has to find his rainbow. He took out his mask, which was still wet from his dive in the pool and put it on.

He grabbed the remaining cans and opened another one drinking it all in one gulp. He grinned even harder if that was even possible and ran out the door. Before he could go far he ran into a princess Camille. She was dressed in a puffy pink dress that reached the grown. Her hair was up in a bun completing the princess role with a crown.

"Are you Princess Peach? I bet you Mario is still searching for you? If I see him I'll tell him that I saw you earlier. Do you ever think he gets tired of always looking for you?" The dress reminded Kendall of princess peach which was strange since she looked nothing like her.

Camille just looked at him in confusion but then remembered what Carlos said early. That would explain why Kendall looked like he just crossed the ocean. He clothes still looked damp and his face was covered by a Spiderman mask. Camille knew he liked Spiderman but not this much.

"Umm… sure. Hey Kendall do you want to come with me?" Camille asked in a sweet voice. She wanted to help Carlos because he looked frantic to find Kendall and it looks like he still hadn't.

"Will my rainbow be there? Is it going to be an indoor rainbow? That would be soooo cool!" He paused "I am not Kendall I'm Spiderman the Rainbow Hunter."

"OK, well Spiderman the Rainbow Hunter I know were you could find your rainbow but you have to come with me" Camille urged him to fallow her

"Ok." He nodded

"Fallow me." She headed toward her apartment waving at him to fallow her, which he did without question.

Before they left the lobby he yelled, "Here I come rainbow! Don't forget me." He ran ahead of Camille knowing exactly were they were headed.

Kendall got there before Camille; he was in front of the door jumping up and down in the same spot excited. The blond boy couldn't be more excited to see his rainbow after searching so long for it.

She opened the door and Kendall ran inside without a second glance back. Once he was inside she slammed the door shut and locked it.

She sighed and brought out her black iPhone scrolling through her contact and stopped once she found the one she was looking for. She taped on his name and sent him a text.

**_To: Carlos_**

**_From: Camille_**

**_I found someone you're looking for._**

* * *

**Longest chapter I have ever writen. I really hope you like it blueberry ninja and I worked really hard. This is the best chapter, well at least that is what I think.**

**Please review and tell me what you think. It makes me update sooner :D I really would like at least 5 reviews for this chapter but I'll take 4. So please review **


	7. Operation makeover Part 1

**_Operation makeover Part 1_**

**Well 7th chapter is finnaly finished. I decided to stop being lazy and finished the chapter. This chapter isn't as funny, its leading up to it.**

**Also I** **want to thank my beta reader** _BlueberryNinja. _**Thank you sooo much :D**

**Also for reviewing** _winterschild11, DBZstories1989, BTR CARLOS LOVER,_ _TinyHandzRuleBD_,** Thank you so much for reviewing.**

**Lets not forget all of you who have added this story to Favorites and Alerts **_TinyHandzRuleBD, Schmidtluver98, Pancho1993, Jayfeathers Stick, marykateluvsu, Lovin'It PJO HoO BTR, NeonLovesYou, 1234irrek, BlueberryNinja, BTR CARLOS LOVER, elephantsrule, KendallMySpidermanInTheVans winterschild11, DBZstories1989_

* * *

**Carlos**

**From: Camille**

**I found someone you're looking for.**

Carlos sighed in relief. At least Camille knew were Kendall was. Once they got down to the pool they discovered that it was filled with teens but no Kendall in sight.

"Hey guys Camille found were Kendall is." Carlos said relief as clear in his voice as Kendall's love for rainbows is.

"Umm. You guys go; I'm just going to stay here for a while." James said, never taking his eyes of the blond girl sitting in the white beach chair closest to them.

Logan just rolled his eyes and sighed, James never changes, no matter what is happening.

"Fine. Just find us in an hour." James just nodded not really paying attention to what Logan had just said. "Come on Carlos let's find Camille before Kendall does any more damage around here."

Kendall looked around the room, his expression hopeful. There was nothing in the room that resembled his missing rainbow. The room looked the same as always, dark brown walls that were covered with pictures of her family, A large flat screen TV installed in the wall right in front of a huge couch and small coffee table was set in front of the TV, which held books, movies and magazines.

He walked back to the door and tried the Handel. Locked.

"Princess Peach, my double rainbow isn't here!" Kendall exclaimed.

"It's not? Why don't you just wait until Carlos and Logan get here, I bet they will help you find it." That was all that Kendall needed to know. He need to get out of here. What he just didn't understand was why nobody will let him search for his rainbow and let him have his candy.

He searched for an exit until he found something promising. On the far back corner, a large window covered with dark red curtains were hung. Perfect.

Kendall looked around the room, maybe he missed his rainbow. He walked to the door that leads to the bathroom. Why not check there?

Well no rainbow in there but what he did find leads him to a great idea. On top of the bathroom counter there was makeup _everywhere_. He grinned; he knew what he could do with all of this.

His friends weren't being nice to him, they won't let him have his candy or search for his rainbow. Why should he let them search for him? He needed to find them before they found him. What he needed was a perfect plan for revenge and he had one, a foolproof one at that!

Maybe his evil twin was really real who knows. If there was really an evil twin or not, he does agree with his evil twin thoughts.

He grabbed a bag that was hanging on a hook on the door and stuffed it with everything he needed for his brilliant plan. He took one last look around the room and spotted on thing he will surely need. A pair of scissors.

He knew he needed to get out before Logan and Carlos came. Before he left he grabbed a clean piece of paper and wrote a message for Camille, Logan and Carlos.

Once he was done he ran towards the window. He pushed the curtains aside and opened the window. He looked out; they were on the first floor no need of jumping. Darn it! He really enjoyed it, he might try it later, that is if he has time to both search for his rainbow and finish his plan. It was around twelve so it wasn't that late.

He jumped out and closed the window as softly as he could. It wouldn't have mattered he was having trouble keeping himself from giggling and it really wasn't working. Everyone around him turned and looked at him he just ignored them and ran toward the pool. He looked around and found the one person he was looking for. James.

He was sitting on the white beach chairs furthest away from everyone else. Even more perfect.

He saw Guitar Dude and headed towards him with an innocent look.

"Hey can I barrow your rope?" There was some rope next to him which was strange.

"Sure dude, no prob." He grinned, grabbed the rope and ran.

His master plan was in motion. He should call it something else. Something cool. What about the Rainbow Plan? No. Ummm, Operation Makeover? Yeahhh that sounded better. Oh yeah, he comes up with the most awesome-est plans ever. He danced around where he was, getting strange looks, which he just ignored and ran toward where James was.

He hid behind James and grabbed the rope ready to tie him up. Before he could do it, he let out a giggle giving him away. James turned around startled by the giggling blond boy. Kendall panicked and did the first thing that came to mind he hit James in the head with Camille's bag, knocking him out. Kendall isn't the best fast thinker we all could tell because his solutions always end in someone getting hit in the face or hurt in one way or another. Not that Kendall minded, he got what he wanted.

He grabbed the rope and tied James to the plastic chair. He stepped back, now he needed to figure out how to get him to their apartment. He grabbed the base of the chair and pulled. James was heavier than he thought; ugh this was going to take some time.

Once he got both himself and a tied up James to their apartment, he sighed. He didn't get caught by anyone which was surprise; everyone must all be at the pool.

He took out all the makeup from Camille's bag and giggled. Operation Makeover is about to begin.

Carlos and Logan finally made it to Camille's apartment. Carlos wanted to stop for ice cream. The boy looked hesitant when they asked him for ice cream.

"You guys have money right?" He had said stepping back from them.

"Yeah…?" they gave him a confused look.

The boy relaxed and gave him a polite smile, "What would you like? As long as you don't tackle me!"

Carlos and Logan exchanged glances

"Did a tall blond boy come around here maybe talking about a rainbow?" Logan asked giving him a silent apology.

"Yeah, please don't tell me you're going to tackle me too?" He stepped away from them

"We won't." he promised. "I want a chocolate ice cream. He definitely didn't want to get 'the rainbow ice cream' as Kendall called it, now he definitely didn't want to get licked in the face again.

"Well I want to get the rainbow ice cream I want to know what so great about it."

The boy served them both and they paid the amount due.

"Come on we have to go before Kendall does something else stupid." Logan warned running toward Camille's apartment. Carlos tried to catch up to Logan since he was going so fast. He ended running past the ice cream boy knocking him down. Now he really regretted this job, L.A. is full of nut jobs and crazy actors.

When they finally got to Camille's, they were met by an annoyed Camille wearing a big pink dress.

"Nice dress." Logan teased.

"Don't mention it; Kendall thought I was Princess Peach."

"Seriously, that's cool but I would want to be Luigi. I want a mustache like him. Now _that_ would be epic." Carlos imagined himself in a mustache like his; yup he wanted to be Luigi.

Logan and Camille just shook their heads at the same time. They could not imagine him with a mustache like that. "Come let's get Kendall and then lock him in a closet or something."

Camille unlocked the door to an empty room. Kendall was no were to be found, again. The room looked untouched, nothing missing. There was one thing that was not there when Camille left though, a piece of paper that rested on the couch.

"Your window was open wasn't it?" Logan asked.

Camille just nodded and walked toward the couch picking up the note and read it out loud.

HELLO, this is SPIDERMAN THE RAINBOW HUNTER!

Well if you reading this it means you are stopping me from searching for my rainbow and getting my candy. Why? Now I'm going to do my revenge plan so….. Beware. DUNDUNDUN DUUUN. HeHe.

Love, SPIDERMAN THE RAINBOW HUNTER! :D

* * *

**Thank you for reading. Please review.**

**What do you think Kendall will do with the scissors? Will he get cought? Is there really an evil twin or is it just Kendall imagination? Can you imagin Carlos with Luigis mustache?**

**Lets try to get 5 reviews this chapter, last was so close just one more so let's try to get it on this one. Remember reviews make me update faster :D**

**- 22random ninja22**


	8. Operation makeover part 2 and the end

**Operation makeover part 2/last chapter.**

**Yup this will be the last chapter. :( so sad to see it end but I think this is a good way to finish it. I know I said I was going to hurt Kendall but I just couldn't. Thank you all so much for reading, reviewing and adding this story to you alerts. I want to thank **_TinyHandzRuleBD, Schmidtluver98, Pancho1993, Jayfeathers Stick, marykateluvsu, Lovin'It PJO HoO BTR, NeonLovesYou, 1234irrek, BlueberryNinja, BTR CARLOS LOVER, elephantsrule, KendallMySpidermanInTheVans winterschild11, DBZstories1989, AekoAeviAthan._

**Thank you so much **_B__lueberryninja_ **for being my beta reader.**

**I got the 5 reviews I wanted! Thank you :D**

**Hope you like this last chapter.**

* * *

Kendall grinned down at the unconscious James. He looked as if he was sleeping, but we all know what Kendall had done. Kendall looked around the room and found James not so secret stash of candy. They all thought he didn't know where they all kept they're candy. Just like he knew Logan's was under the sink. They all thought he didn't know where they all kept theirs in, oh how wrong they all are.

He went and got both James and Logan's not so secret stashes of candy, he could find candy much faster than his missing rainbow. Thinking about his rainbow made him a little sad. Why is it so hard to find that darn rainbow?

Kendall just shook his head, as if that will get rid of the thought. Actually it did, surprisingly. He grabbed the 4 cans left of Red Bull and set them on the table next to his master plan tools.

He grabbed all the candy, chocolate and red bulls and finished all of them in less than 5 minutes. His brain was going in full sugar overload, now he was ready to begin with his plan: Operation Makeover.

The table was filled with Camille's make up. He looked through all of her makeup having no idea what half of the things were; he picked the bright red lip stick and smiled. Yep this was going to be great. He held it up as if it was the greatest treasure and ran over to James sitting on his lap.

Within five minutes James face was covered in lip sticks and lip gloss. It was everywhere _but_ his lips. His eyes were covered with eye liner and his whole face was decorated in every color eye shadow imaginable. Mascara was all over his face, running down the sides of his face. Too much red blush was his face look like a big red tomato.

Multicolored glitter decorated his face; it looked as if a crazed monkey had gotten a bottle of glitter and had a little too much fun. He grabbed one of those pencil looking makeup things and wrote in big letters on his forehead, CAPTAIN. On his cheeks he wrote TOMATO FACE.

He sat back and looked at his work, almost finished now the big surprise.

He grabbed the scissors from his pocket and got ready to cut James hair. Before he could get anywhere a loud scream rang round the room. James eyes were wide open looking directly at Kendall hand holding the scissors.

"Shhh Jamie! No screaming." James grabbed both sides of his face and smushed his face together. "Me no want to get caught." Kendall nodded, agreeing with himself.

He moved both hands from his face revealing multicolored covered hands. Every color decorated his hand; it was completed with rainbow glitter. James looked at his hands in wonder then realized he had just touched his face. His eyes grew huge in horror realizing what that meant.

He tried to get up finally noticing that his body had been tied down to a beach chair. "Why am I tied up? Why is there glitter on your hands?" James refused to believe that he had been tied up to a chair and given a makeover.

What he couldn't believe was that Kendall had knocked him out and was able to push him all the way to their apartment. Kendall may be a little shorter than him but he wasn't that strong, Carlos was probably stronger than him.

Kendall just looked at him with innocent eyes; he could see this was his plan all along. "No reason." Kendall grabbed the scissors and was about to continue as if James wasn't awake.

"What are you doing? Put those scissors down!" James yelled before struggling against the rope.

"Nope." Kendall grinned and leaned down to cut his hair.

James thought fast ignoring the itchy feeling of all that makeup on his face, He couldn't deny that he has tons of makeup on his face, he could feel it.

"You don't want to do that do you? Come on, put it down." James groaned now he sound like Logan, he never in his life he would have thought he would sound like Logan. All he need is his lucky com and a full day of Cuda magazine.

"Um I think I do?" Kendall just went back at trying to cut James hair. James keeps on moving making it hard for him to get close to his head.

"Look at the shiny scissors, see it's so pretty." James tried a different way to saving himself, distract Kendall. He could see out of the corner of his eye the empty cans of Red Bull and candy wrappers. He must have found both his and Logan's stash of candy.

"Pretty…" Kendall crossed his eyes and stuck his tongue out.

"See; just keep on looking at it."

"Soooo pretty." Kendall groaned as he gazed at the scissors.

The light was hitting the metal making it shine, James sighed in relief. His hair was safe for now.

"Now tell me why you tied me up in a chair and were about to cut my hair," James voice grew in frustration.

"No reason Jamie, just my revenge plan called…Operation makeover," Kendall giggled.

Kendall remembered the shiny abject in his lap, completely forgetting he was supposed to cut James hair.

"OMG, my hands are rainbows. Their so pretty." Kendall yelled putting his hands in front of James face.

"Yeahh…" James sighed annoyingly. Kendall just ignored him and stared at his hand adoringly. Then that must have been his missing rainbow this whole time. It wasn't a rainbow at all this whole time it was just a colored rainbow glitter. If James could move his arm he would have smacked himself.

So they just sat there for the next few minutes, Kendall still on his lap, making him feel very awkward. James tried to get Kendall's attention so he could be free, so far no luck. Kendall just ignored him, talking to his rainbow as if it was a baby. It consisted of:

"Did you miss me? You didn't forget me?" Guess the answer was good because he smiled and hugged his hand.

"Yup I looked all over for you. I even met PRINCESS PEACH can you believe it!" James didn't know what_ that_ meant and doesn't think he wants to know what that means either.

"Your soooo pretty. Yes you are." Now James doesn't know what is going through Kendall's mind now because he sounds totally crazy.

Kendall's random talking to his hand was cut off by the door slamming open. A worried Logan and Carlos burst through the door, there expressions changing into bewilderment, soon followed by an amused Camille.

The scene in front of them must have been pretty weird. Kendall sitting in James lap, looking at his hand in so much adoration, you would have thought it was and adorable puppy.

James looks like he was given a makeover with their eyes closed. Then he was tied to a beach chair. Which looked strange in the middle of their apartment.

"Hey…" James said awkwardly.

"We heard a yell." Logan responded not knowing what to say to the scene in front of him.

For Carlos it was much easier, laughing so hard he was clutching his aching stomach. "Nice to see you, Captain Tomato Face."

James looked confused then screamed, struggling to get out of the ropes.

"Help me!" James yelled. He knew Kendall did something to his face making him freak out but he didn't know what it was exactly.

Kendall leaped out of his lap and ran up to Logan.

"I FOUND MY DOUBLE RAINBOW." He showed Logan both his hand and started giggling.

"Awesome." Now they don't have to worry about being killed in Kendall attempt to find his rainbow again.

Logan turned to Carlos who was still on the floor clutching his stomach, his face red as and apple.

"Untie James." Carlos just nodded trying to control his laughter.

"Well this was strange." Camille said amused

"Hello Princess Peach. I found my rainbow! See." Kendall showed her running to the couch and giggled at his hands colorfulness.

"Ok…" Camille nodded slowly. "Well I'm leaving." then she walked out of the apartment.

Once Carlos untied James he ran toward the bathroom. A loud scream was heard from the bathroom. Both Logan and Carlos now started laughing, rolling in the ground clutching their stomach.

Kendall just looked up from his imaginary conversation and yelled," Sorry Captain Tomato Face." Then he when back to moaning at the supposed rainbow in his hand. Guess you could really touch a rainbow and maybe talk to it in Kendall's case.

It really was another weird day in the palm woods and it was only 2 o'clock.

Let it _Never. Happen. Again._

* * *

**Please review. I want at least 5 reviews on this chapter too please. Tell me what you think of the last chapter.**

**There might be a epilouge that has a sad ending that I know all of you would kill me if I left it there.**

**I think I'll put a poll up Just don't expect it to be put up right away because this is really the ending and I have nothing writen. I'm working on the new story coming up soon so it will take while if I do write one**

**Before I go I plan on starting a new story called **_'A twisted Fate'_**, so keep an eye out for it :D **

**- 22random ninja22**


End file.
